


Shance Story (#1)

by ConstantRevision (Klamtan)



Series: Story Collection (Voltron ED) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klamtan/pseuds/ConstantRevision
Summary: All Lance wanted to know was the song title.Excerpt:“Hmm, hmm hmm hm hm hm hmmm, hm hmmm…”Was that…He glanced at the Black Paladin’s room.Shiro?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on Tumblr before. Thanks for reading.

After a nice, long shower, Lance made his way back to his room, bathrobe securely around him and a towel wrapped around the top of his hair.

He was thinking about falling asleep like this, too worn out from the training session to give a quiznak about changing or drying his hair completely, when suddenly, he heard humming.

“Hmm, hmm hmm hm hm hm hmmm, hm hmmm…”

Was that…

He glanced at the Black Paladin’s room.

Shiro?

Glancing around the hallway, as if he was about to begin some covert mission, Lance walked towards Shiro’s room when he saw that the coast was clear. After knocking once, he walked into the room suddenly, strolling in like it was something he had done it hundreds of times.

Obnoxiously, Lance leaned over the desk Shiro was working at.

“Whatcha humming?” Unable to stop himself from being snoopy, his blue eyes roamed over the contents of Shiro’s desk. Hm. It looked like he was doing some galaxy mapping.

At the sudden intrusion, Shiro himself was only momentarily surprised, before the sight of damp, caramel colored skin hidden beneath a bathrobe distracted him from his surprise.

“I…er, sorry, what?”

Lance scrunched up his nose and looked at Shiro. “You were humming. What song was it?”

Shiro cleared his throat, dragging his eyes up to meet Lance’s. “…Huh? You came into my room for that?”

“Uh huh. Sounds really familiar, you know? Like… something my dad played a lot or something…”

Shiro blinked, watching as Lance glanced away now, voice taking a melancholy turn.

So he was feeling homesick again, huh?

Turning his own gaze briefly to look at the diagrams he was pouring over, Shiro waited a tick before he began to sing quietly.

“L is for the way you look at me.”

Lance felt his heart jump when he felt the other’s robotic hand rest on his hip. His eyes snapped wildly back onto Shiro, and he was met with a warm gaze.

“O is for the only one I see.”

Lance felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn’t handle the way Shiro was staring at him- it was too much for his heart to handle- and he tried to duck away. “Oh boy; totally regretting this-”

Shiro’s grip on his hip was tight though, and suddenly, Lance was in the man’s lap, surrounded completely by his warmth. Abort. ABORT.

“V is very, very…” The Black Paladin trailed off into a chuckle as Lance quickly buried his face into the crook of the other’s neck just so that he wouldn’t have to look at him- so that Shiro wouldn’t see his beet red face.

Leaning into Lance’s ear, Shiro whispered, “extra-ordinary.”

With that, he planted a kiss on the Blue Paladin’s cheek and mumbled a cheeky ‘sorry’ for his teasing. Oh thank god.

They stayed like that for a little while, Shiro allowing Lance to wind down from the embarrassment while he continued on with his work, and Lance himself clinging on, waiting for his manly courage to return to him.

When Lance finally stirred from his position, pulling away to look at Shiro, the Black Paladin diverted all his attention back on to him. “Sorry, do you-”

Shiro’s words came to a sudden stop as Lance spoke, the young man’s face glowing with the most adorable shade of red.

“E is… e-even more than anyone that you adore.”

“…”

“…. Shiro?”

“…”

“Stop staring and say something, or like, kiss me already because that was- mmph!”

With both paladins flustered and panting after they parted, Shiro drew Lance closer and murmured.

“You’re staying here tonight.”


End file.
